


La Question C'est Voulez-Vous

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Meetings, Flirting, Formalwear, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, POV Darcy Lewis, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy wasn’t looking to fall in love. She wasn’t looking to even feel. Much less suffer an entire stir of feelings. A vortex, if you will. But in retrospect, Darcy knew that was just Carol. Carol brought out the impossible.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68
Collections: Dresupi's Mamma Mia Prompts





	La Question C'est Voulez-Vous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amidtheflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to amidtheflowers!

The first time Darcy met Carol, it was after the world had ended.

Well, not ended _exactly_ , but close enough. Thanos had snapped half the population into Nopeville and Darcy had just been dropped off at the Avengers complex sans her BFF and her science dad, (Jane and Erik, respectively) so she felt shaken, stirred, and blended with one of those little umbrellas stabbed right in her head.

In fact, she was _still_ more than a little shaken when Tony returned a couple of weeks later. Or _was_ returned, via Carol Danvers’s rescue express.

Carol, who descended down to Earth looking like some kind of all-knowing goddess with her hair on fire, her eyes glowing, and thighs that could crush a nuclear reactor into stardust.

Darcy wasn’t looking to fall in love. She wasn’t looking to even _feel._ Much less suffer an entire stir of feelings. A vortex, if you will. But in retrospect, Darcy knew that was just Carol. Carol brought out the impossible.

Or maybe Darcy was looking for something else to think about besides how alone she was now, and Carol was her type. Her type being perfect, ethereal beings that couldn’t possibly be of this Earth. For the record, she wouldn’t have thrown Mantis out of her bed either.

But Mantis wasn’t there. Carol _was_.

And Carol was being amazing. Kicking ass, taking names… probably kicking those names too.

Even if they didn’t succeed in bringing back everyone Thanos had snapped, Darcy was still grateful.

She was hugging her knees when they all came back from wherever Thanos had gone. Thor was unapproachable. Bruce was angry. Steve was just… sorry. He was so sorry. That’s all he kept repeating over and over again. How very sorry he was.

Darcy didn’t want it. She didn’t want any of it. So she hopped down from the couch where she was sitting and headed outside to listen to the birds. Even if there were only half as many as usual.

A hand on her shoulder surprised her. She thought maybe it was Natasha. The former assassin and Darcy had a kind of rapport going. Familial. Not unlike a pair of cousins who lived on opposite ends of the country from each other, but could still come together to laugh about inside jokes and go to Starbucks for fancy coffees once or twice a year.

So when she turned and looked up into a pair of eyes that had ceased glowing, she almost choked on her tongue.

“Hi,” she managed, unable to break the gaze of Carol Danvers, and not really wanting to either.

“Hi. I don’t think we’ve officially met, but I heard your name is Darcy.”

“You heard correctly,” Darcy replied, smiling a little, but dropping it immediately so Carol wouldn’t think she was some kind of psycho for smiling at a time like this. “And you’re Carol. I’ve heard… things.”

Carol chuckled slightly, dropping her hand from Darcy’s shoulder. “I don’t have a lot of time, or I’d ask you to regale me with all those things... maybe when I come back to Earth if you’re not busy. Or indisposed, or otherwise involved with someone...”

Darcy’s eyebrows shot up off her forehead, attempting to yeet themselves into the great blue yonder. “Like, for a date?” she asked, sounding like an absolute goober.

Carol shrugged. “I know now’s not a great time, but--”

“Define a great time for me, please,” Darcy said with a stiff laugh. “I can’t remember anymore…” She sniffed and nodded her head. “I’d love to regale you with whatever you want.”

“I’m not asking you to wait for a date,” Carol quickly reiterated. “It’ll just… give me something to look forward to. You know, while I’m trying to fix what I can.”

“I can pretty much say that my social calendar is clear for the foreseeable future. I’ll probably be wherever Steve and Natasha want me to be, so I’ll be around.”

“Cool,” Carol said. “I guess I’ll see you when I see you?”

“When I see you,” Darcy agreed, watching as Carol turned and went back inside the building.

* * *

Carol left after that.

And it was about eight months before Darcy saw her again. And the only reason she did see her was that Nat had asked her to sit in on one of those Help-Me-Obi-Wan-Kenobi meetings where a bunch of holograms came into Nat’s office to inform her that everything still sucked.

Carol’s hologram was already standing there when Darcy entered, and she gave her a wink and a smile before the meeting began.

Darcy wasn’t _waiting_ for Carol, per se, she just hadn’t actively been searching out any other prospects. Not after the disastrous speed dating incident where half of the other singles ended up sobbing in her arms for five minutes.

Nope. It was too soon for most people, and it was still too soon for Darcy, as well. Even if her mom and dad (both safe and sound after the Snap), were bugging her for grandchildren. She couldn’t really bring herself to actually start looking.

But Carol’s wink-and-grin was enough to fill her tank again. She wasn’t feeling so very empty when the meeting ended.

There was no time for Carol to speak to her before or after said meeting, but it didn’t really matter. The wink was enough.

For now.

* * *

The next time she actually _saw_ Carol, in the flesh or in holographic mode or whatever, was after the jolly event Darcy referred to as the Unsnappening.

Everyone was back again. Jane, Erik, Clint’s family, and the first thing Tony did was throw a charity fundraiser for all the rich fat cats who were sitting on piles of cash. It was a silent auction-slash-gala, and Darcy was in this dress that was cut down to precisely _there_ and showed off her best assets.

Assets that these fat cats couldn’t help but ogle, and when she felt someone walk up behind her, a hand brushing over the small of her back, she almost shrieked like a banshee. Except that when she turned, she came face to face with those same snappy blue eyes that made her weak every time she saw them.

“Carol?” she exclaimed, breathlessly.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have surprised you,” Carol’s gaze darted around the room. “These guys giving you trouble?”

“Nothing physical, nothing I can’t handle,” Darcy replied with a laugh. “Just kind of startled me, you know…”

“Sorry again,” Carol smiled and reached down to smooth the front of her shirt. She was wearing a navy silk suit with a pale ivory button-up underneath. Truthfully, she could rock a potato sack and look beautiful, but this was definitely made just for Carol.

“You look amazing,” Darcy replied, her gaze moving up to Carol’s much shorter hair and back down to where the suitcoat was buttoned.

Carol fiddled with the button, unbuttoning it and rebuttoning it, as she glanced down at the ensemble. “Bought this especially for this party… Tony said you’d be here…” She beamed. “I’m glad you like it. You look--”

“Yeah, I know, right?” Darcy gave her a little spin. “I’m not one to toot my own horn, but…”

“You should,” Carol said. “Toot your own horn. Or I could toot it for you?” Her smile widened into a grin and she stepped closer to Darcy.

Darcy couldn’t really help the way her grin stretched to match Carol’s. “So about that date…”

“It’s been five years for you, are you sure you still want it?”

“I dunno, you tell me…” Darcy whispered boldly, reaching out to grasp Carol’s hand and entwine their fingers.

“When are you free?”

“Right now, I’ve got an apartment upstairs.”

“Don’t we have to ride out the rest of this gala?” Carol asked.

“Part one of our date is upstairs in ten minutes. Part two can be whenever, but honestly, you’re killing me in that suit, babe.” Darcy’s voice was low and raspy, something she’d been embarrassed about if it didn’t seem to rev Carol’s motor as much as it did.

“Ten minutes…” Carol murmured, clasping Darcy’s hand tightly as she tugged her in the direction of the elevators.

Darcy told FRIDAY where they wanted to go with Carol’s lips brushing over hers. She brought her hand up to the back of her head, ruffling Carol’s hair as she finally, _finally_ , closed the distance between them and kissed her.

It felt positively electric, Carol’s lips plucking softly at hers, all the while running her hand up the beaded front of Darcy’s dress and cupping her breast in one hand, scraping her nail over where Darcy’s nipple was pebbled through her strapless bra and the satin of the gown. Every pluck of her fingers seemed to lengthen the time they were in the elevator until it almost stood still.

The elevator opened up on Darcy’s floor and Darcy stumbled in the direction of her apartment, dragging Carol along with her.

They bumped into her door, Carol’s hands cupping her face and her lips brushing over hers as she apologized.

“Don’t apologize, just don’t stop,” Darcy whispered.

She somehow got the door open and they made it as far as the couch before Carol knelt in front of her and ducked under her dress. She made a little sound that was muffled by Darcy’s thighs and skirt, but she was pretty sure it had to do with her decision to go commando.

Best decision of ever, even if it had been just down to timing and not wanting to pour herself into a pair of those control-top panties. And thank Thor for past-Darcy’s laziness, because it meant that the time between Carol burrowing under her skirt and between her legs, to Carol getting her lips and tongue on her was next to nil.

“God,” Darcy choked, her hands grasping handfuls of her skirt as Carol made quick work of figuring her out. Just amazingly fast. Lightning speeds. All kinds of adjectives that could also be used to sell wifi internet. Next to no wait time.

“Fuck,” she whimpered, her toes curling in her shoes when Carol added fingers into the mix, crooking them expertly and finding that spot that made Darcy see stars.

All she had to do was sit there and try not to suffocate Captain Marvel between her thighs.

Easier said than done, especially after Carol started fucking her with her fingers. In earnest.

Darcy came on a high-pitched wail that would have embarrassed her any other day, but it made Carol grin from ear to ear as she ducked back out from under the beaded satin to sit back on her heels like some kind of smug bastard. “That was quick,” she said, dripping with all that smug energy and making Darcy want to reciprocate.

“Yeah, you know damn well why, too… now get up here.”

“Up where?” Carol asked, her eyes twinkling as Darcy reached for her, pulling her to her feet and reaching for the waistband of those suit pants. “Up here. On my face. Like yesterday.”

It took a little maneuvering, but soon, she had Carol’s pants and panties on the floor and those magnificent thighs straddling her head. Darcy coaxed her down onto her lips and gave her sex an experimental lick. Carol shuddered but didn’t make a sound as Darcy slowly licked her open.

 _Challenge accepted_ , Darcy thought as she brought her tongue up to wriggle over her clit.

Sucking said bundle of nerves between her lips garnered her a squeak of approval, but it wasn’t quite the full-on moan she’d like, so she decided to experiment a bit.

It began with her leaving Carol’s clit alone and moving down to lick around her opening, concentrating on the edges of her inner lips, alternating between hard and soft licks, before Carol grunted in frustration and repositioned herself over Darcy’s face, her hand in her hair, gripping not so gently.

Darcy giggled and flicked her clit with her tongue before swirling tiny circles around it. Finally, she sucked it back between her lips and tapped it gently with the rigid tip of her tongue.

“Darcy…” Carol groaned, throwing her head back as Darcy kept up with the precise action that made her super vocal. “Darcy, fuck… don’t stop… like that…”

She shook apart and Darcy kept it up until Carol pulled away, a satisfied smile settling on her lips as she collapsed on the couch.

Darcy sat up and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. “Can’t wait for part two, if that was part one.”

Carol raised her eyebrows. “Do you like pizza at midnight, because it’s looking like that’s gonna be part two.”

“Only if part three is more of this. I could use something for dessert.” Darcy replied.

“Oh, I plan on parts three, four, and five to be more of this.”

“Not sure I can keep up with stamina like _that_.”

“Just let me carry you then,” Carol replied, bending down to retrieve her panties and trousers from the floor. “But first, you should go fix your lipstick.”

“Do I look debauched?” Darcy asked, waggling her eyebrows.

“You look like you had someone riding your face,” Carol replied bluntly, softened slightly with a smile. “Go fix your face, beautiful.” She reached over and squeezed her knee. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

For Darcy’s reference and reflection as she washed her face and reapplied lipstick in her bathroom a few minutes later, Carol’s thighs could maybe crush a nuclear reactor, but they certainly didn’t crush Darcy’s head. Much.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo! Love y'all! <3


End file.
